Omedeto ne, Sasuke
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: It's 20 july now, and Sakura and the others is busy preparing for a certain Uchiha's birthday. While Naruto? He keep saying he won't participate.. but then...


Title : Omedeto, Sasuke

Genre : Friendship

Rate : T

Hello, minna. I have since kid always wish to make a fanfic that telling about Naruto and Sasuke 's bond. And, I just remember it yesterday. I won't let it passed again, so I decide to write it down before I forget it again. Hope u all enjoy it!

-+ 20 July +-

**Naruto POV :**

It was a good day that day, the sun shine brightly and the cloud just float freely following where the wind blew them to. Now, I'm sleeping on my own seat in my class. It's all so peaceful, when I heard girls screaming voice.

I quickly get up from my position and look toward where the source of it.

" I will make him a chocolate! If I make by myself, it will be more meaningful ! ", shouted the long-pinked hair girl proudly.

I sighed, I can already guess what she's talking about, only one topic that can make she and all the other girls so excited. It's only him. The one that I dislike so much.

" Ahaha, I won't lose to you! I have already plant a rose flower since a long time. It'll be more meaningful than yours, Sakura ! ", shouted the long white pony-tailed hair.

" WHAT? You want to see who's better, huh?"

Both girl emitted a murderous aura.

I just look outside retreatedly, ' Why must they fight so much just for that Teme, I'm much better than him. Humph.', thought me proudly.

" Minna! 3 days later is Sasuke's birthday and we gonna make a party for him! You all must participate on it, understand?! ", shouted Sakura happily.

" Haah, troublesome. ", said Shikamaru lazily.

" You don't want to come, Shikamaru?", asked the fat-boy beside him, Choji, while eating his snacks.

" I don't receive any NO! ", shouted Ino angrily. " You all must come! MUST!", shouted the girl angrily.

Shikamaru and Choji both covering their ears.

" Man, can you not shout like that? ", said Shikamaru lazily.

" I don't care ! ", shouted Ino again.

Shikamaru just sighed lazily and processed to continue his sleep.

" HEY! Shikamaru! Wake up, you lazy-boy! ", shouted Ino angrily.

" Haha, Shikamaru won't wake up, Ino.", said Choji smilingly while continuing his eating.

Ino glared at the fatty boy beside her, " You will come right, Choji?", asked Ino in a fake sweet voice, while giving the I-won't-accepted-a-no glare.

Choji sweat-dropped, " W-Well, as long as there're food to eat, I will come.", answered Choji slowly.

Ino smiled, " Great. Of course there will be food, but don't forget to prepare something for Sasuke., okay?", said the white-haired kid smilingly.

" Ah? I should prepare something too?"

" What? Are you stupid, of course you must! I told you, there will be no food without present.", exclaimed the girl firmly.

" What?", shouted Choji unbelieveably.

Shit, they are all too worked up on this, it just a simple birthday, so what? Humph, I won't participate on it, no matter what.

" Naruto~~."

I sweat-dropped at the sweet voice, then slowly look at the now smiling-pink-haired-girl. " S-Sakura."

" You will come, right?", asked the girl with such sweet voice.

Oh shit, I know what the meaning behind that smile.

" I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I-I can't go, I have something to do that day.", I hope my excuse will work.

" What? Someone like you actually busy?", asked Sakura suspiciously.

" Well, of course I do. I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, of course I have so many thing I need to do ne.", I put my fist in front my left chest proudly.

Sakura just snorted, completely not believe in me.

She was just about to speak again, when the reason they working up come in. The girls immediately silence down.

Well, you know who, huh? It's that arrogant-teme, Sasuke.

" Hello, Sasuke-kun! ", greeted Sakura and Ino at the same time, they then glared at each other.

Sasuke just completely ignore them and walk up into his seat.

I groaned. Man, he's really arrogant, trying to act cool. I keep glaring at him intensely.

He first ignore it, after a minute he then turned to look at me, " What are you looking at, Dobe?", asked him in such irritated voice.

URGH, I can feel my blood boiled up, " Humph, who look at you, Teme?", I turned my eyes away.

I didn't hear any response, so I peeking slowly at him. He just simply look in front, completely unaware of anything.

Urgh, I really feel angry toward him. Birthday? Humph, I won't come!

-+ Evening +-

I walk on the Konoha street happily. Why? Of course I am. Hehe, I have spend so much money in my toad-wallet, and I will now go to Ichiraku to enjoy the most delicious food ever in this world. Hahaha.. Of course I'm happy.

I really can't wait to arrive there sooner. Haha..

I'm still walking while humming a simple song, when I heard a short conversation that made me stopped in my way.

" Mom, I want to have a really really big cake on my birthday, okay?", said a little boy, who maybe just 5 years old.

" Of course, dear. I will make a strawberry-flavoured cake for you that day.", said the woman, who I supposed is his mother.

" Wuaaa, really? I like strawberry cake the most. Arigato, mama.", the boy then giving his mother a small kiss on her cheek.

" Haha, anything for you, dear."

I stared at the now-leaving mother and son.

Birthday, huh? I never really have one. Yeah, since I'm still a kid, I never ever have a birthday once.

Why? Why they all looks so happy when their birthday approaching?

I'm actually envied everyone of them ever since I'm still a kid. I clutched my hands into a tight fist. I sighed heavily, the more I thought about it, more hurt my heart is.

Well, it's always like this for 12 years, so what?

I then turned around, intending to continue my destination when I see someone passing in front of me. Someone who I knew so much, that black-haired and that unique sign on his clothes that only belongs to him.

" Sasuke?", I whispered slowly.

I don't exactly know why, but I decided to followed him. I try to hide my presence while following, of course. We keep walking with some distance between us and then I see he turn toward a big place.

It was then that I realize where am I.

-Uchiha residence-

I slowly go inside too, the place was large and seems wonderful, but it so lonely that make me somehow feel terrified.

I keep walking carefully following Sasuke, and I see he stop in front of the house that I supposed was his house.

I'm surprised. I really am. That expression shown on his face. Full of sadness.

He then go inside, of course I followed him.

The house is rather big, if you want to compared it with mine. Hehe..

" Mom."

I stopped in front of a certain room upon hearing Sasuke's voice. I slowly peek inside.

There he is, Sasuke, standing alone in the middle of the empty living-room. He has his back in front of me, so I can't really see his expression.

" Mom.", called Sasuke with such sad voice.

" You remember what date is it now?", I can feel he's smiling, but I know from his voice. It must be a sad smile.

" It's 20 July now.3 days later, it is my birthday."

I just stared at his back intensely.

Sasuke I know always looks so arrogant, looks cool and looks strong. But, now here he is, talking by himself to no one. Somehow, I can feel the pain he must have been feeling right now.

" I still remember the last party you all make for me. Every year, you will prepare the cake that I like the most, the vanilla-berry cake. And, all of you will try to surprise me in many ways. Haha. ", he laughed sadly.

He keep silence like that, and what I see next was really something I would never expected.

I can see a driblet of water falling near where Sasuke's standing now.

I innocently look above and didn't find any glimpse of roof leaks. So then I turned my gaze back at Sasuke.

And so, I try to make another conclusion about what happened.

_He is crying_

-Later, that night_

I'm now sitting quietly, waiting for my instant noodles to get ready.

Huft, I can't push away what has happened this evening.

Sasuke.. I have heard about what happened on his family. Suddenly, his family being killed by his own brother, being the only one who survive from this.

It must be really hard, huh?

It's already passed 3 minutes, so I open it and start holding up my chopsticks.

Well, I have missed my ramen because of him. At least let me enjoy my late dinner, ne?

_**-The end of Naruto POV-**_

-The next morning-

2 days before Sasuke's birthday

They all attend their school normally, having their chattering as usual, and also gathering with their own team as usual. But, something surely different in Team 7.

Sakura is now more nervous whenever Sasuke's there, she really can't wait for 23 July to arrive sooner, she has arranged so many plan for giving a big surprise to her crush, Sasuke. And, every night now, she will try making chocolate, planning to give the best chocolate ever to Sasuke.

Sasuke, still being his usual self, well actually not really. He seems to be colder than how he is usual. And so is Naruto, he still try to fight Sasuke, but whenever he has a chance, he will glancing at him continuously.

' He looks colder than how he is usual.', thought Naruto concernedly.

Sasuke then realize Naruto's gaze and turn to look at him. Naruto immediately looked away and seems try to busying himself.

Unknown to Naruto, by doing that make him looks more suspicious.

-Later, that afternoon-

After their gathering, they are now dismissed. Naruto is now walking carefreely on the street, he then stopped in front of a sweet-shop. He just stand there for a while, before decide to go inside.

" Excuse me, what can I help you?", asked the shopkeeper there.

" U-uhn, well. I want to look for a cake.", said Naruto nervously while rubbing his back.

" Oh, please come this way."

The shopkeeper then lead Naruto to where the cakes' stand are.

Naruto look at each of them intensely.

' Wow, these looks so delicious. B-but.'

" Ano, Oji-san, is there any vanilla-berry cake here?", asked the blonde-haired boy nervously.

" Vanilla-berry?", the man looks surprised. " I'm sorry, but I can't make any of it, but there's another cake with almost the same taste as it.", the man processed to take out one of the cake.

" Ah, it's okay, Oji-san. I think I will look elsewhere.", said Naruto nervously.

And so, Naruto go out from the shop, he just keep walking there wandering, looking for the shop with the same flavored-cake as the one he's searching for.

He has tried 5 shop, and all the answer is the same.

' Oh God, Is that some kind of rare-cake? It's so hard to find it here.', thought Naruto tiredly. He then seems to realize something. 'Wait. First of all, why am I trying to look for the cake anyway?', the blonde-haired boy looks confused at himself.

Naruto then shook his head continuously, ' I must have a fever right now. Well, I will just go eat my ramen that I missed yesterday then, haha...', thought the blonde-haired boy happily.

" Wait, youngster.", suddenly a voice stopped him.

Naruto turned to see the grandmother, who's the owner of the shop he just entered now, standing there.

" You seemed in need with this vanilla-berry cake, right?", asked the grandmother softly.

" U-uhn, yeah.", answered Naruto nervously.

"Well, actually I know how to make one.", said the old-woman calmly.

" Wow, really?", Naruto seems to be happy by hearing it.

" Yeah, but I don't have enough ingredients on making it, so maybe if you can gather the ingredients then I will help you to make one.", said the old-woman calmly.

" It's okay, Obaa-san. I'm really appreciate it if you want to make it, If it's about the ingredients, then just leave it to me. ", stated Naruto confidently, while putting his fist in front of his left chest.

" Okay then, come back here tomorrow and I will tell you what to get.", said the grandomother warmly.

" Yosh! Then see you tomorrow, Obaa-san! ", and so Naruto excitedly run from there.

' Hm, well. I don't need to worry about the cake now. So, now I should get another preparation.', thought the blonde-haired boy happily.

He then run toward a certain shop. He stood there, looking at the shop in front of him. Well, since kid, he has seen many other kids pulling their parents here saying to buy for their birthday preparations.

Again, after standing for a while, he then enter the shop that he never thought he would enter someday.

-Naruto's house-

Sun has set few minutes before. Naruto just go back to his house from his shopping. Really, he never make a party for anyone before, so it's his first time and he really has a problem on finding the things he need.

The shopkeeper offering almost everything in his shop, and Naruto being Naruto just listening to him hardly.

But, because the money he has was limited and he should buy the ingredient for the cake tomorrow, so he just buy some things that he usually see in a birthday party.

Balloons, trumpets, balloons(helium), ribbons and glittering sands.

" Hmm, well. This should be enough for the decoration. But, wait.. Seems like I missed something..", Naruto thought hardly trying to rememeber the one he missed.

" Ah! I forgot the birthday banner! ", Naruto then run quickly toward his closet trying to find any fabric he can use.

He keep searching, then he find a long white fabric that he use for his blanket three years ago.

" Okay, this is good. Then I just need to write down on it! ", shouted Naruto excitedly. He then put the fabric down on the floor, then searching for his paint colors.

" Hihihi.. This is really useful. ", grinned the blonde-haired boy wickedly, remembering the past when he often paint it on villagers' house, causing them shouting at him.

He then start putting the brush into the paint.

" Well~ What should I write down on it, huh?", Naruto thought for a while.

" Humphh~ Well, whatever.", Naruto then raised his brush and start writing down on the a rather yellowish fabric.

He then write down a simple 'happy birthday' on it, with a small emoticon grinning there. He look at his masterpiece in awe.

' Well, now I just have to prepare the balloons.', thought Naruto happily.

And so, that night he sleep so late just to prepare for the birthday of someone that he looks as 'rival'.

-Next day-

One day before Sasuke's birthday

" Well then, today we will start your training with a simple kunai throwing.", said Kakashi in front of his three students.

His students then start grabbing their kunais from their weapon pocket. Well,actually not the three of them. Kakashi look at the now half-sleeping-blonde-haired-boy. He smile meaningly behind his mask.

" Okay then. I have some special training today.", Kakashi then pulled out an apple and put it on the blonde-haired boy's hair.

" Try to aim for this apple.", stated Kakashi calmly.

" Uh? Kakashi-sensei, are you sure? If we miss then-..", said the pink-haired girl worriedly.

" Then don't miss it.", stated Kakashi calmly.

" B-But.."

The girl didn't even have a chance to finished her words, the other boy there already started throwing his kunai.

First it just missed slightly from the apple, cutting few strands of the blonde-hairs.

" S-Sasuke?"

The boy, Sasuke didn't even stop and continue his throw, the second one it hit the apple on the bottom hardly.

It causing the apple to be hit away by the impact and also the blonde-haired boy who seems to be awake by the impact too.

" Ouch, what's that?", the blonde-haired boy looked up, only to see his team standing a little far from him.

Sasuke smirked, " Already come back from your La-La Land, huh? Dobe.", said Sasuke teasingly.

Naruto blinked once, and slowly he absorbing what the boy has just said, " W-What?", he quickly jump up from his seat, looking embarrassed.

" Huh, slow-minded.", said Sasuke while looking away.

A twitched appeared on the blonde-haired kid, " TE-ME ! How dare you insult me! "

And so, the usual routine playing again, with Naruto bickering on Sasuke, while Sasuke just completely ignored him. Sakura, being her usual self, prevent Naruto from coming near Sasuke.

Kakashi just sighed, he wonder if his team can actually have their time peacefully someday.

~ And then~

As promised, Naruto come to the granmother's house immediately after he's dismissed. There, the grandmother giving the list of ingredients Naruto should get. And so, Naruto then quickly start his shopping.

Well, looking for the ingredients was easier than what he has thought. And so, less than 1 hour, Naruto already come back to the shop with the ingredients of course. He stayed there, helping what he can help for the grandmother.

' Wow, so this is how they make a cake.', thought Naruto excitedly.

In 4 hours or more, the cake is ready. Naruto was just about to pay for it, when the grandmother stopped him.

" It's okay, youngster. I'm happy I can make a cake for your special friends. And, you have paid for the ingredients by the way, so just take this as my present for your friend. "

Naruto first seemed hesitated, but looking at his almost empty wallet, he just can't help but to receive the old-woman's kindness.

And so, after saying his thank you, he then start walking back to his home.

' Special friend, huh? Sasuke is?', thought Naruto intensely.

-Next day –

23 July

Sasuke's birthday

Here comes Sasuke's birthday. All the girls looks excited, and when they can see their idol walk in, they then processed to storming at him and pushing their presents at him.

The boys just stayed at the side watching.

" Haah, having fangirls is really troublesome.", said Shikamaru sighing.

The other boys nodded.

" But Sasuke is really lucky, have to eat the foods given to him freely.",said Choji while eating his snacks as usual.

" Wowww, I want to try Sakura-chan's hand-made chocolate! ", said Lee enviedly.

" Hum, I rather stay aside then being him.", said Shino calmly.

" Haah, don't worry, Shino. You won't get them squealing at you like that.", said Kiba directly.

Shino's mood then darkened, Kiba just laughed at such change.

" By the way, where's Naruto?", asked Neji calmly.

They then look around at the same time.

" Haha, Naruto maybe don't want to attend the school today..", said Kiba laughingly.

" Naruto will be jealous at Sasuke if he seeing this.", added Choji.

" Yeah, yeah. That's absolutely right! ", said Kiba laughingly.

-Meanwhile, with Naruto-

" Hachiuu! ", Naruto rubbing his nose slowly.

" Is someone talking about me now?", said Naruto to himself. But, he then shrugged and continuing his work.

Now, Naruto is in Uchiha's residence. For what? Hehe, he has prepared many traps for the certain Uchiha.

' Well, as he hope.', said Naruto while grinned wickedly. He then continue his work, without caring for his school.

-Later, with Sasuke-

Now, it's already afternoon, he is now walking irritatedly on Konoha's street, with his hands inside his pockets. He feels really irritated now, with those noisy girls keep squealing at him like that.

He shouldn't come to school as he thought, he know those girls won't stay quiet on his birthday.

' But, I don't need their presents.', stated Sasuke coldly. The truth is Sasuke didn't accept any present everyone giving him this morning.

' I don't need any presents from them.', Sasuke then stopped his feet, and let his hands come out from his pant's pocket.

' The present I wished is no longer here anymore.', said the black-haired kid sadly to himself. He clutched his hands tightly into a tight fist.

He then continue his walk with those dark-aura around him. He slowly walk toward his 'house'. He keep walking silently, entering the large Uchiha residence, slowly his memories before coming back.

' Sasuke-kun. Today is your birthday, right? Happy birthday, ne~'

' Sasuke! Happy b'day,kay?'

The more Sasuke remembered about it, the more his hatred filled his heart.

' It's all because of HIM.', stated Sasuke angrily, his eyes already turned red with those two tomoe around his pupil.

Then, he felt his foot touching a wire, and so by his Sharingan, he can see something flying toward him. He then jumped backward.

A bag of flour come flying to where he's standing before, and now all shattered on the ground.

" W-what?", Sasuke seems surprised with the sudden events.

" Who done this?", said Sasuke slowly. He then decide to continue his walk, and again his foot touched a wire and few small balloons are shooted toward him.

Of course such trick won't work on him. He skillfully dodged all of its.

He then jogging forward, again touching a wire and this time, it is a water balloons buried in the ground. He jump up, and so the balloons missed him.

He then fasten his pace. He keep dodging every traps he face there.

He's not showing any irritation, but rather he enjoy it, you can see it from the smile on his face.

He then arrived in front of his house, slightly panting from the run and dodge just now. After he feel he's ready, he then slowly walk into the house, opening the wooden door there slowly.

There's nothing welcoming him. He then processed to go forward, walking to a certain room, where his family usually wait for him on his birthday every years in the past before.

He stopped in front of the door and then slowly slided it to the side.

Unknown to him, the wire connected to the door cut down because of the slide and so making a kunai prepared above the balloon there to fly down and …

**PAK PAK PAK**

It was as if someone was there to cause the sounds. Sasuke stunned in his place.

There in front of him now, a simple cake with some already-half-candles that still burning brightly, above it.

Sasuke then slowly stepped inside, eyes still locked on the cake in front of him. He keep walking there, approaching the lonely cake there.

" W-why is it here?", asked Sasuke shockingly.

He then slowly touched the cake's cream, licked the cream on his hand slowly, his eyes widen.

" V-Vanilla-berry?"

Sasuke then quickly look around the room. There's no one there. No one.

" B-but why did these all here?", Sasuke still looking at the cake unbelieveably.

His eyes then soften, turning back into his usual eyes, blank onyx one.

" Damn it, who prepare these all.", said Sasuke half-laughing. He didn't know he should cry or happy. He very sure that there's no way his family come alive again and prepare all of this.

" Siet."Sasuke then sit down on the floor, it was then he accidentally sit on something. Sasuke hold up the thing.

He stared at it. " Toad-wallet?"

Slowly his eyes turned suspicious, he then trying to scanned the room, there's nothing suspicious anymore.

" Hmm, that's no way.", Sasuke then tilted his head, looking at his birthday banner. His eyes widen at recognizement.

-Meanwhile, with Naruto-

Naruto now's laying above the small hill beside the river.

" Haaahh~~.", sighed the blonde-haired boy heavily.

" Damn it, I'm so tired now. And, all my money were used for that Teme's birthday.", muttered Naruto defeatedly.

" Haahh~~", Naruto sighed again, he looked up to the sky.

'Birthday, huh? I think it should be really fun.', thought Naruto enviedly.

He then closed both his eyes, letting the wind blew across his body.

He keep like that for a while, then he can heard grasses sound near him. He opened up one his eyes, and almost jumped out from his place.

" S-S-Sasuke?", called Naruto really, really shocked.

" Huh.", Sasuke just look to the side arrogantly.

' W-What's he doing here? He should be at his house or the party Sakura and the others prepared for him.', so many questions passed through the blonde-haired's mind in that time.

" I just come here to give you this.", Sasuke hold out a toad-wallet from his pocket.

Naruto's eyes widen, he then quickly check on his clothes searching for his 'toad-wallet'. He then stopped his movement.

" Huh, you just realized it missing? Slow-minded.", said Sasuke teasingly.

Naruto's cheek blushed a little, he then quickly snapped on his wallet, but surprisingly Sasuke pulled it to his side.

"H-Hey! You want to give it back, right?! ", shouted Naruto angrily.

" Well, not before you give me an explanation.", said Sasuke coldly.

" W-What?! What do you want , Teme! ", shouted Naruto angrily, actually he know what Sasuke is talking about, but well~ he won't admit it directly. That's so embarrassed.

" You know what I'm talking about.", stated Sasuke coldly.

Naruto looked away, " Humph, how can you be so sure that I know it, T-E-M-E.", stated Naruto, try to act firm.

There's a silent for a while.

" Well~ I just can't think of another Dobe that will use his blanket that has his family's sign as a birthday banner, and spell the word 'Birthday' wrongly.", said Sasuke trying to act calm.

" W-What?! ", Naruto then immediately turned to looked at him. " What's wrong with the spelling, huh?! It's B-I-R-T-D-A-Y, right! ", shouted Naruto hastily.

" Huh, you admit it now, huh? ", said Sasuke smirking.

Naruto then blushed, embarrassed. He quickly looked away , ' Damn it, it's really really embarrassing. ', thought Naruto embarrassedly.

There's a silence for a moment, Sasuke then sighed.

" It's B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y, Dobe. ", stated Sasuke sighingly.

Naruto jerked, he looked at Sasuke with that are-you-sure look.

Sasuke sighed, " Baka.", said Sasuke with such low voice, but it loud enough for Naruto to hear it.

" T-E-M-E ! What do you just call me?! ", shouted Naruto angrily.

Sasuke smirked, " Baa-kaa.", said Sasuke louder.

Naruto's eyes twitched, " TEMEE ! ", Naruto raised his fist, ready to give a hit toward the boy in front of him.

**GROWL~~~**

Naruto stopped, slowly his face redden. He quickly turned around.

" Damn it, why you should called on this time", muttered Naruto slowly to his own stomach. He haven't eat since afternoon, and the reason .. is the one behind him now of course.

Sasuke looked quietly at the blonde-haired boy who muttered things on his own stomach. He sighed, " Hey, let's go to Ichiraku.", said Sasuke calmly.

Naruto quickly turned around, eyes sparkle at the word Ichiraku. But then, his sparkle dimmed down.

" What?", asked Sasuke confusedly.

" W-Well, hehe.. You know.. That..", Naruto rubbed his hair nervously, while pointing toward the toad-wallet in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke realize what the problem is, he sighed retreatedly, " My treat.", stated him calmly.

Naruto's eyes widen, " Huh?"

" First of all, it's not like I want to thank you. It just that today is my birthday, so I will treat you this time.", said Sasuke while start to walk off.

Realizing that the other boy didn't followed him, he turned around and smirked, " Well, just stand there and I won't give you any treat. ", said Sasuke calmly.

Naruto still stunned. " Dobe.", with that, Sasuke continued his walk and Naruto awake from his shocked.

" H-Hey! Wait for me, Sasuke! ", Naruto start running toward the black-haired boy.

-And so, in Ichiraku stand-

**SRUUP SRUUPP**

" Give me one more bowl, Oji-san! ", shouted the blonde-haired boy happily. He then put the already-empty bowl above three empty-bowl beside him.

" What, one more?! You have already eaten 3 bowls and it's not enough to filled your stomach?", said the black-haired boy beside him unbelieveably.

" Hahaha. My stomach today have a larger space than usual. It's your treat by the way, I should eat it until my stomach can't eat anymore.", answered the blonde-haired boy grinningly.

The black-haired boy just sighed retreatedly, " Eating patterns like that aren't healthy, baka.", muttered him lowly.

The blonde-haired boy quiet down, " Are you worried about me, Sasuke?", asked the boy hesitantly.

The other boy, Sasuke, jerked from his seat, " Huh, don't get me wrong. I'm just stating the truth.", said Sasuke while looking to the side, a small hint of blush already appeared on his face.

Naruto still staring at him like that, he then grinned again, " Haha.. Is that so?"

" Here, Naruto. Your order.", said the beautiful woman there, putting a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

" Wuaa, thank you. ", Naruto looks really happy, he then start eating his most favorite food happily.

**SWURRRPP SWUURRRP**

The only sound that can be heard there is the Naruto-eating's sound. Sasuke just leaning on his left palm while looking at the happy-blonde-haired boy beside him.

Sasuke remembered what he has faced that afternoon. He keep looking at Naruto thoughfully before he decided to call the boy. " Hey, Naruto."

" Hm?", answered Naruto in the middle of his eating, he didn't look away from his most-favorited-food.

" Thank you."

Naruto stopped his movement immediately and then..

" UGH! UHMMM, UHUKK UHUUKK", Naruto grabbing his throat hurtenedly.

" Hey, Naruto! ", Sasuke then quickly help the blonde boy beside him.

After drinking a glass of water hastily, Naruto then quiet down.

" Baka! Can't you eat more carefully?", shouted Sasuke angrily.

" Hey! I choked because of you, Teme! ", shouted Naruto back.

They then glared at each other, before childishly look away, " Humph!"

Naruto then continue his ramen silently, still with those childish face. The same goes for the boy beside him.

**SWURRP**

Naruto already finished the last drop of the ramen, he quietly put it down. He keep staring at the empty-bowl. Sasuke then paid for the food and they both go out.

Still with those expression, they both walking silently on the street. No words coming out from both of them. Then, suddenly a group of kids run passed them.

" Hey, Yuko! Omedeto! ", shouted the kids.

They both stopped and looked at them. That group of kids surrounded a girl, and keep saying that sentences repeatedly.

By the way, for your information. Omedeto means happy birthday.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other at the same time, they both then jerked and looked away again. They then continued their walk still without saying any words.

They keep walking, until Sasuke suddenly stopped at a certain T-intersection. Naruto looked at him confusedly.

Seems like Sasuke understand what the boy's thinking, " My house is this way.", said Sasuke calmly while pointing to his right.

" A-ah, is that so? My house is straight from here.", said Naruto nervously.

They then keep silence again.

" W-Well, then I think we will go on our own then. ", said Naruto while rubbing his blonde-hair.

" Hm, bye then.", said Sasuke simply while turning around, start walk on his way.

Naruto keep standing there, his mouth keep opening and closing, as if he want to say something.

He then clenched his hands into a tight fist, " Oi, Sasuke! ", shouted the blonde-haired boy loudly. The said boy stopped and turned around.

" O-o..", muttered the blonde nervously, while looking to the ground.

" What is it, Dobe?", asked Sasuke irritatedly.

Naruto then looked up angrily, but he then grinned nervously, " Omedeto ne, Sasuke.", without waiting for any response, Naruto already run away from his place, feels really embarrassed about what he just said to his said-rival.

And, Sasuke..

He stunned in his place after that sentences come out from his-said-rival's mouth. Slowly, he can't prevent himself for smiling contently.

" Baka.", he then continued his walk, still with that happy smile on his face.

'I would never expected my best present this year will come from a Dobe like you, Naruto.', said Sasuke in his mind.

' Thank you, Naruto.'

-The End-

Yeah, I have finished it, haha. Thanks for reading it ne.^^

Hope u all enjoy it.


End file.
